More particularly, with reference to the production of quality hosiery articles, the invention relates to a method which enables the length of the stitch loops (and thus the extensibility of the article) to be accurately adjusted so that it adheres with greater comfort and better appearance on the leg of the wearer. The human leg is typically shaped with a transverse dimension varying gradually along its length passing through the ankle, calf, knee and thigh. The extensibility of the knitted hose must be regulated correspondingly.
The article is made extensible, generally, by varying the stitch density, i.e. the length of the stitch loops which are formed course by course by the interaction of the needles and sinkers.
To understand the technical problems involved, it is necessary to consider the operation of a circular knitting machine.